


Barefootin’

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-25
Updated: 2011-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:46:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8699608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Bare feet lead to all kinds of mischief.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Jensen whistled as he changed out of his wardrobe, and it was the best wardrobe ever. Dean was in the hospital after a truck hit the Impala so all he had to wear was a white t-shirt and blue pajama pants. He looked at his boxers waded up on the bed. That morning when he got dressed the boxers were seen through the thin pants so he went commando. And barefoot all day. Any born and bred Texas boy loved to run around barefoot as soon as spring hit, all summer long and as much of autumn as he could. Jensen chuckled as he remembered the early autumns he almost broke arms from falling over trying to get his shoes on before his dad pulled into the driveway after work. He was yelled at more than once.  
  
He stuffed his boxers in the side pocket of his backpack and pulled on his jeans. As he zipped up, he heard the door to his trailer open. “You ready to go?” Jared called through the closed door.  
  
“Yeah,” Jensen said as he stuffed his socks in to his shoes. He would put them on in the car. The Vancouver evening was warm. Opening the door, Jensen walked out with his shoes in hand and backpack over one shoulder.  
  
“Are you going to wash your feet?” Jared asked with a look of mild disgust. He loved Jensen’s feet but they were dirty. No, not dirty, they were really, really filthy.  
  
Jensen breathed out a long suffering sigh. “No, I don’t have the time. Jeff is waiting for us at the restaurant.”  
  
“You’ve been running around all day barefoot and you can’t put clean socks on dirty feet. Sit down. It’ll only take five minutes.” Jared started looking in the trailer’s cabinets for something to put clean water in.  
  
“Come on man.” Jensen dropped his shoes and backpack with a thud and plopped down on the couch. Jared was ridiculous when it came to cleanliness. “Nobody’s going to see my feet.”  
  
Jared found a big plastic bowl under the sink and filled it with warm water. He found some soap in the small bathroom and grabbed a towel that was hanging on a rack. Carefully he carried the bowl over to where Jensen was sitting and knelled down in front of him.  
  
Jensen watched as Jared placed his right foot in the warm water. His eyes closed as Jared’s soapy hands washed the bottom of his foot. A soft moan of pleasure as Jared’s thumbs massaged the ball and arch of his foot.  
  
Jared worked his thumbs up and down Jensen’s foot, pressing into the muscle. Smiling at the noise Jensen was making, he started to massage under the toes. Pushed between the toes to clean away the dirt and crusty toe jam. He thought Jensen did have attractive feet, slim with long toes, nails cut short. Jared put the foot back into the water to rinse the soap off.  
  
Jensen scooted down into the cushions as Jared washed the left foot. The way Jared’s hands were moving; slow with a touch of pressure, fingers caressing over his toes. He felt it all in his cock making him hard. Hoping not to call attention, Jensen tried to slow his breath down.  
  
Even after his rinsed Jensen’s foot, Jared continued to rub it with his hands. He felt himself harden and looked up at Jensen embarrassed, but what he saw was Jensen’s lips parted, his chest moving as he breathed heavy and the bump of Jensen’s hard cock. Jensen opened his eyes and looked right into Jared’s. That was all Jared needed. He bought Jensen’s foot to his mouth and lick along the back of the toes to bite the round nub on the longest toe. Jensen hissed and instinctively tried to pull his foot away but Jared held on to it. When Jensen relaxed, Jared scraped his teeth along the back of the big toe, down the ball of the foot, kissed and licked along the arch. The skin was rough from Jensen running around barefoot. The bites there more sensual than painful.  
  
Jensen he put his right foot against Jared’s still covered hard cock and started rubbing. Jared’s breath was hot against the sole of his foot. He undid his pants and pulled out his cock. His hand moved over his cock in the same rhythm his foot moved over Jared’s cock. Using one hand, Jared undid his jeans and pushed his boxers down and out of the way. Jensen’s foot felt hot on the skin of his cock, rough calluses rough on the head. His lips bit and kissed the foot at his mouth.  
  
A very good idea came to Jensen. He worked Jared’s cock between into the space between his big toe and the long toe and began stoke Jared’s cock. Cum dripped from Jared’s cockhead lubricating the small space. Jensen pulled his foot out of Jared’s other hand and dipped down to rub his toes along Jared’s balls. Jared braced himself on the couch with his hands on either side of Jensen’s legs.  
  
Jared’s back arched as Jensen’s big toe found his tight hole. He gritted his teeth and came as Jensen pushed his big toe into him. When his body stopped shaking, Jared’s face was lying on Jensen’s stomach.  
  
Jensen started laughing.  
  
“What?” Jared managed to ask.  
  
“I gave you a foot job!”  
  
The End  



End file.
